


Secrets

by Ltwillbush



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltwillbush/pseuds/Ltwillbush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery is determined to marry her brother to Sansa Stark. Unfortunately for her, both he and his lover have things to say about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

“Willas, can I speak to you for a moment?” Margaery did not wait for an answer before taking a seat across from his elder brother, crossing her ankles. “Grandmother and I were just speaking about Sans-”

“Margaery.” He looked up from his book, marking his place before setting it aside. “I have told you - I do not want to marry Sansa Stark, and she has shown no interest either. I am not going to force her into a loveless marriage.”

“But it would be-”

“I know it would be good for the family, strengthen the alliances, and so on, but I am still not going to force her, Margaery. And that’s the end of it.”

“Perhaps she would make less of a fuss if you actually showed some interest in courting someone…” Margaery suggested, smirking at her sibling. Willas scrunched his nose, shifting to sit up straighter as Margaery’s dog put her front paws onto his good knee, whining to be allowed up.

“Come here - you broke this dog, she was supposed to be a fierce guard for you - I’ll have you know that I have shown interest in courting. Just not anyone you would approve of.”

“Oh? Who is she?”

Willas bit his lip, not commenting, and Margaery’s expression softened. “He?”

“He.” Willas confirmed, rubbing the dog’s ears. “I know that I shall have to marry eventually, but - the thought makes me ill, Margaery. I do not… wish to bed a woman. Preferably ever. I know that I have to provide an heir, but… the longer I can wait, the better. I’m only five-and-twenty, I am in no rush to find a wife just yet.”

“Then who is he?”

“You would not approve.”

“Willas.”

“Margaery.” He met her eyes steadily, before sighing. “Come for a ride with me. I do not want the servants to overhear.”

“Deal.” She grinned, and rose. “Allow me to go and change. I will meet you in the stables in fifteen minutes. Pick me a nice horse out, will you - Albertine’s still lame, if I recall correctly?”

“She is - do not worry, I have just the mare in mind. A little spirited for me, but I imagine you will like her well enough.” by ‘a little spirited’, he actually meant ‘bit me last time I attempted to saddle her, I do not think she likes my cane,’ but he was not going to tell his sister that. He would stick to his darling Ina, who he had raised from a foal. No-one but he knew where she had come from - luckily, her appearance did not give her origin away easily unless, like Willas, you were very familiar with her breed.

“Perfect. I shall meet you there.” Margaery hurried off, and Willas smiled, rising to make his way out to the stables. Ina whickered as soon as he entered and he could not help but smile, approaching and slipping her a piece of dried apple. “Good girl - now, you behave yourself while I find someone to assist me, hm? No biting like your companion.”

She butted his hand with her head, and he laughed. “Silly old thing, are you not? Let me go and find Marsyln, I shall be back in a moment.”

He walked deeper into the stables, soon finding someone to help him, as well as the horse he had chosen for Margaery. For once, the mare behaved herself, allowing him to feed her a piece of apple before accepting her reins and saddle. By the time Margaery walked in to join him, he was standing by Ina, scratching round her ears. “There you are.”

“Indeed. Hmm, Ina - let me guess - my mount?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “No, little sister, I would not share her if my life depended on it. She is too dear to me - no, I thought you may like Marsyln, here.”

“Well, she is handsome.” Margaery grinned, stroking over the horse’s nose lightly. “She will suit me, I think. Shall we go?”

“Of course.” He waited while she led her horse to the mounting block and got up gracefully, settling herself as he allowed the stable hand to assist him. To anyone else, it would have looked strange, what with both of them sitting side saddle; it was the only way he could comfortably ride for more than half an hour. Margaery led the way out of the stables before allowing him to choose their route. Only once they were a reasonable distance from the houses did he speak.

“You wished to know who I was… courting.”

“I do, yes.” Margaery slowed their horses to a walk, looking at her brother curiously. “I do not see why you are so… shy. I know that Loras is… is involved with Renly Baratheon, and it makes little difference to me.”

“My… companion… is a little more… problematic.” He replied slowly. “I cannot see you approving.”

“Is he a Lannister?”

“No.”

“Then who?” She looked confused, and so trusting - he felt sick with the thought of telling her. “Who else could we hate immediately?”

“You know who.” he stared ahead, biting his lip hard. Her brow furrowed, then her eyes widened.

“Oberyn Martell?”

“Yes.” he risked a glance in her direction, and cast his eyes down as he saw how she screwed up her face. “I am sorry, I could not help it-”

“Willas…”

“Yes?”

“He could have killed you.”

“It was an accident, Margaery.” Willas reminded her quietly. “And he’s spent the whole time since apologizing. He cares for me deeply, and-”

“I do not care if he cares for you, he ruined your life!” Margaery snapped, whirling her horse to face Willas. Unfortunately, Ina was spooked, and reared - sending her rider flying.

*

“Ow.” Willas opened his eyes slowly, raising a hand to touch his head. A hand stopped him, and he turned his head to meet the eyes of Garlan, who was sitting by his bed - when had he got there? - frowning. 

“I am not surprised your head hurts - Margaery says you were thrown from your horse?”

“Oh… yes. She startled Ina…”

“You could have died.” Garlan raised an eyebrow, and Willas scowled, sitting up with a wince. 

“I am fine.”

“You cracked your head open.”

“...mostly fine. Where is Margaery?”

“...speaking with someone. You have been asleep for over a week, Willas, we were all very worried-”

“A week? That explains why my leg hurts.” Willas winced again, trying to bend his knee and failing. “Damn.”

“I am sorry about that, you know.” a voice spoke from the doorway, and Willas looked up, startled.

“Oberyn? What are you doing here?”

“Margaery wrote. Luckily, I was at Blackmont, so I could get here a lot faster than coming from Sunspear - she thought she had killed you.”

“Do not be stupid, it was just a fall from a horse. I have had far worse.”

“At my hand.” Oberyn pointed out with a glance to Garlan. “You told her about us.”

“Just before I fell, yes.”

“She asked me here. I assumed it was for your father to… banish me or something, but evidently he is not here?”

“And you are lucky he is not.” Garlan muttered darkly. “Just because Margaery and Loras have accepted this… relationship, does not mean he will. Or that I have.”

Willas’ face fell, and the younger Tyrell made a face. “You could have died, Willas-”

“I could have died when I fell from the horse, and you are going to hate our sister for that?”

“Well, no-”

“Then stop acting like Oberyn is hell incarnate. Honestly.”

“Willas! You could have married Sansa Stark, or-”

“How do I explain this - I have as much interest in Sansa Stark as I do in bedding our grandmother.” Willas raised an eyebrow, and Garlan could not help but laugh.

“Alright, point taken. I am going to tell Margaery you are awake - do not… do anything stupid while I am gone.”

“I will keep an eye on him.” Oberyn replied brightly, and Garlan wrinkled his nose.

“That is exactly what I am worried about.” He left the room, and Oberyn took his seat, reaching out to brush a few curls back from Willas’ face.

“Honestly, I cannot leave you alone for five minutes, can I?”

“I am fine, they worry too much.”

“Oh? Stand up.”

“...perhaps they have a point.” Willas admitted sheepishly, and Oberyn shook his head, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“You will be alright. I have already told Margaery I shall take that horse she was riding to task, give it a thorough training. Clearly, you were too soft.”

“Oh, hush. It was Ina that spooked, and you are not getting your hands on her. She’s a darling.”

“She threw you!”

“It was not her fault!”

“For the love of the gods, Willas, you could have died, you could have- I cannot bear to think about it. Promise me you will make sure she does not spook so easily before you ride out again.”

“You can test her. If I am there.”

“Deal.” Oberyn moved to sit on the edge of the bed, cupping Willas’ cheek with his hand. “I was so scared for you. I did not know what to expect when I arrived - half of me thought I would be too late.”

“You are getting soft.” Willas leaned into the touch anyway, eyes fond. “Our Maesters are not entirely without use, you know.”

“I know. But you are… well. Special. I worry about you constantly.”

“I am not one of your maidens, Oberyn.” Even saying that - admitting that he was not Oberyn’s only love - stung, but it had to be said. Hurt flashed across the Dornishman’s face, however, and Willas looked to him, confused. “What?”

“You say that as though I have another lover.”

“Do you not?”

“Of course not. I love you, Willas. Even if your father would kill me if he knew.”

“Oh…” Willas blushed, and Oberyn laughed lightly, tilting Willas’ head with a hand to kiss him, softly. 

“You should rest.”

“Stay.” Willas looked at him pleadingly, and Oberyn grinned.

“Not even your brother could drag me away.”


End file.
